


Snap Out Of It

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm back again, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, my muse flew out of the window, you can't blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. He was going to tell him. He, John Watson, was going to tell Sherlock Holmes, the brilliant consulting detective, that he was in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Out Of It

This was it. He was going to tell him. He, John Watson, was going to tell Sherlock Holmes, the brilliant consulting detective, that he was in love with him. 

John entered their shared apartment and left the groceries in the small kitchen. He was so nervous he felt nauseous. 

The doctor found Sherlock in his usual place - on the couch, in his mind palace. He took a big breath.

That was it. 

"Sherlock? I want to tell you something." He was surprised by the easiness in his voice.

A grunt was the only reply he got and, accepting it as an invite to continue, John uncomfortably shifted and carried on. "You know, what I'm going to tell you now probably will ruin our friendship, but I just can't hold it in anymore. I've had these--" he cleared his throat. "These... feelings for you and I honestly don't want you to be mad, because--"

He was cut off by Sherlock. "I know."

John gaped. "You know? You know what?"

"That you "have feelings for me", as you put it. I mean, it wasn't exactly hard to find out - dilated pupils, rapid pulse, blushing when I'm close. You know, the regular things. Did you really thought I won't notice?" Sherlock smirked smugly, still lying with his eyes closed. 

John felt like crying - not that he'd expected a different reaction to his confession - this was Sherlock, after all, but it still hurt. 

"Okay, we're clear now, so.. excuse me for the interruption." 

Sherlock cracked one eye open, sensing his friend's distress. "You're upset. I've upset you."

John couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, only wanting to crawl under his warm blanket and sleep (or cry, who knows?) for a week at least. "Well no shit, Sherlock. I just told you I'm bloody in love with you and you just shrug it off like it's nothing. "Did you really think I didn't notice?" No, you bastard, I didn't notice because I was too busy worrying and thinking about you. But how the hell would you know that? For you love is just a defect, something unknown and unwanted. You know what-- Never mind. I'll just leave you alone."

By the time John was reaching for the door, Sherlock was standing behind him, spinning him around and passionately crashing his lips against his. 

When they broke off, the need for air causing it, Sherlock looked into John's eyes and said. "You got me wrong. I said I knew you loved me, not that I didn't feel the same way. Attention to the detail, John, attention to the detail."

John still was dizzy frim the kiss, the butterflies in his stomach not calming down a bit. 

"If you knew and felt the same way all along... why didn't you tell anything?" 

Sherlock shrugged. "Eh. It was more fun this way, I guess. To drive you crazy to the point you can't contain it anymore. It was an interesting process to observe."

John glared at him, but then laughed. "You're unbelievable.. "

"Absolutely correct."

Idiot. thought John happily. Complete idiot. 

But he's my idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> english is still not my first language what a surprise.  
> also title is an arctic monkeys song


End file.
